


People Do crazy things, when they're in love

by eyesopened



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oneshot, disney hercules au, hercules au, literally just the scene where meg saves hercules, she/her pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesopened/pseuds/eyesopened
Summary: A total angst thing that was inspired by an ask on tumblr for a Hercules Au so I of couse pick the scene where meg sacrificed herself to save herc. this is my first time writing in years so I will happily take feedback





	

“Yes, he did it!” Katie thought as she watched as the Cyclops, who Lance had tripped, fell over the edge and by the crash and shaking of the earth, had landed. Lance was still leaning over, watching as if to make certain that the robot sent by Zarkon to stop him was truly destroyed. He was oblivious to the stone pillar behind him that had started to crack and was about to fall. Katie looked in horror at it and started running to him. 

“Lance” Katie called as it started falling towards him, “look out!” However, just before it could crush him in his weakened state, Katie managed to shove him out of the way, only for it to land on her. 

“Katie, no!” The anguish in Lance's voice as he screamed her name almost made her tear up. She could feel the full weight of the pillar crushing her lower back and legs, the pain of it was almost unbearable. Though, she would happily take this pain if it meant that he was safe. She could hear his footsteps as he ran over to the end of the pillar and struggled to lift it up, only to be able to swiftly much to his, Keith’s and Blue’s surprise. With the release of the weight on her Katie used her arms and weakly rolled over onto her back

“What’s happening?” Katie looked at her wonder boy, holding the pillar over his head staring at it with a mix of wonder and surprise. She didn’t blame him, after all just a minute or so ago his strength was gone because of the deal he made with Zarkon. A deal that was now broken.

“ Z-zarkons deal is broken.” She winced as she turned her head away and rested her one hand on her mid section, “He promised I wouldn’t get hurt.” The pain was extreme, most of her internal organs were probably crushed. Lance threw aside the pillar and rushed and knelt down beside her.

“Pidge,” Lance slipped a hand under her head and started to help her sit up “W-why did you-?” he faltered over his words as his other hand went to her mid back to support her “You didn’t have to-” Katie winced from pain. 

“People always do crazy things,” she winced as she turned her head to look at his face, to look into his bright, ocean like blue eyes. “ When they’re in love.” Katie gave him a small, sad smile. It was funny that this was of course how she would tell him, what with how stubborn she is. Lance had a look of shock and pain come over his face as tears welled up in the corner of his eyes.

“Oh, Pidge, Katie I, I” Lance found himself unable to find the words to form what he wanted to say, what he needed to tell her, the strong, stubborn, beautiful woman who was here because of him.

“ Ar-are you,” Katie grimaced from pain “ always this articulate?” she let out a small soft laugh as she said that. Lance softly laughed at how even now, she was still making smart alec comments. He then remembered the reason why she was like this, how Zarkon was attacking Altea with the Titans he had set free. Katie weakly placed her hand on his arm

“ You haven’t got much time,” She weakly said to him “ You can still stop Zarkon” Keith carried over a stove that was angled Katie could rest against and placed it by her head. 

“Go, I’ll watch over her.” Lance gently moved Katie over and laid her against the stone. They looked into each other faces, as if trying to memorise every single detail the other held. Lance leaned in close to Katie, his determination becoming evident, especially in his eyes, the blue depths that were what had captivated her so long ago. She could feel the hint of tears start to grow in her eyes.

“You’re going to be alright, I promise.” Katie was unable to tell who Lance was making that promise to, her or himself. She smiled softly at him as if to tell him that she’d be waiting. Lance stood and Katie saw him run over to Blue and could hear them depart towards Altea to save the Gods. It was when She could no longer hear Blue’s wings beating that she let the tears start to fall. She didn’t cry out, she just let them silently drip down her face because Katie Holt knew one thing. That was the last time that she would ever see her wonder boy, the compassionate, caring goofball behind the hero facade. The boy who had given so much, and seemed to get nothing in return. The boy who had cared so much that he was willing to give up his strength, the one thing that he had from his deity parents, for her. Katie could feel the tears start to come harder now. Oh, why had she trusted Zarkon? When he said that he could bring her father and brother back, she had immediately agreed to do whatever he wanted in return. If only she had had the strength to say no. 

Katie groaned as she felt her strength start to leave her body. ‘So this is how I die’ She thought ‘away from anyone I love.’ Katie thought of her mother, who she had left behind on her quest to try and find away to bring her family back. ‘I’m so sorry mom.’ She thought of Lance, dear, stupid, sweet Lance, who was fighting for his life right now and was fighting to come back to her. She closed her eyes as it started becoming more difficult to breathe. ‘ I wish I could have seen him’ Katie thought as one last tear fell and she took what she knew would be her last breathe, ‘just one last time.’


End file.
